


disney movies

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia and her girlfriend watch disney movies together. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on nov. 28, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	disney movies

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to watch disney movies with lydia, so here’s two of them. there’s probably going to be spoilers for frozen 2, so reader be warned!
> 
> 608 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

“lyyyyddiiiaaa!” you sang into your phone.  
“what do you want.” she sounded like she had just woken up. “i just woke up so this better be good.” you knew your girlfriend so well.  
“so, i got tickets for frozen 2 for us later tonight, so you better get your butt over here so we can watch the first one!”  
she groaned, “i’ll be over in a minute. you better not mind that i’m in my pjs.”  
“all the better to hug you with!”  
you queued up the movie, and made some popcorn before your girlfriend arrived.  
ding dong! your doorbell rang. you ran to the door, where you found lydia, with bright green grinch pants and a blanket in her arms. dark circles rimmed her eyes. she looked perfect.  
“come on, lyds!” you dragged her over to the couch. “now, if i timed this correctly, we should finish an hour before frozen 2 starts, so we’ll have plenty of time to get there. and if you wake up and/or feel like it, you can get into non pajamas.”  
“over my dead body.” she said, as she gravitated towards the coffee machine. “you can go ahead and start it, i can see from here.” she punched in the settings that she wanted.  
lydia walked over by the time that the rock troll things were on screen. “that one’s hair reminds me of beej’s.” she pointed at the one in the center of the screen.  
you squinted. “yeah… i can see it.”   
the two of you snuggled in together under lydia’s blanket.  
she laughed at you went you shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, but she only laughed harder when you shoved a handful into hers.  
“that’s you.” you pointed at elsa, when she was singing “let it go”. lydia looked at you confused. “lesbian, dramatic, gorgeous.” you explained.  
“eh, the gorgeous part is debatable, but otherwise, i see no lies.”  
you did see lydia mouthing along with “in summer”. that was adorable.  
by the end of the movie, she was so snuggled up against you, it nearly caused you physical pain to move. but unfortunately you had to pee, so…  
when you got back, lydia said, “so elsa’s going to get a girlfriend in the next one, right?”  
“god, i hope. but disney is homophobic so they’re probably just going to queer bait us, but like. gay.” you struggled for words.  
“gay.” lydia nodded.  
the two of you spend the next like half hour arguing over who the second best character. (elsa was obviously the best)  
lydia said olaf, but you said anna. there’s no love for kristoff in this household.  
you drive lydia to the movie theater, still debating.  
you get a bucket of popcorn for the two of you, and you get a cherry slushie. lydia gets a blue raspberry one.  
“you know cherry slushies always taste like cardboard, right?” lydia said.  
“yes, but i get a red tongue out of it.”  
lydia considered for a moment, “fair point. okay, let’s watch disney refuse to give elsa a girlfriend.”  
you hold hands the entire time. you kept laughing at olaf’s comments on maturity, and lydia kept whispering in your ear, “see? olaf’s the best.”  
when anna saved everyone, you whispered, “see? anna’s the best.”  
driving back home, you listened to the soundtrack and alternated between screaming the lyrics and screaming over elsa and honeymaren.  
“she literally ran off to the woods for a cute girl, oh my god!” you screamed, pulling into the deetz’s driveway.  
“hey,” she pulled closer to you, “ if i’m elsa, then you’re honeymaren.” and she kissed you on your forehead.


End file.
